


the friction from your lips

by magisterequitum



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Camaro runs out of gas miles over the Pennsylvania border. Spoilers for 4.17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the friction from your lips

She tastes of liquor as Rebekah kisses her, presses her lips close and tugs her fingers through dark locks, scraping against the other girl's scalp. Gin over every tooth she licks and the roof of her mouth too. The horrible stench of pine trees compete with cheap lotion and expensive perfume in the back seat of the still Camaro. 

They'd run out of gas in some backwoods part of northern Pennsylvania. Idly drifting to the side of the road and leaving the car there. Rebekah had passed in front of the car, waiting for a passerby to steal their next ride from. Elena had grown bored like the brat she was and pulled the gin from the car after a mere twenty minutes of no one coming by. 

"More fun," she'd said with a sly open grin and a shake of the bottle. 

Rebekah had stared at her then and seen everything that made Elena Gilbert attractive. Everything that made people flock around her, every annoying little goddamn thing, and every reason that she'd climbed into the passenger seat in New York. 

She's not even sure she remembers how they got in the back seat, only they are and Elena's rubbing herself against Rebekah's knee and Rebekah's learning the taste of Elena's mouth. It's obscene and wet and lovely, her mouth; her cunt too, as she can smell that and tell by the little moans she's swallowing and taking as her own from the other's girl's lips. 

Rebekah wants to touch her then. More than just her fingers in her hair. She wants them somewhere else. "Lift up," she orders, using her knee to press up against Elena and hands to pull on her hair. 

Eyes opening, Elena leans back and stares down at her. Her eyes narrow for one moment, agitation flitting across her face, but when Rebekah slides her fingers down her side and to the hem of her dress, she gets it. Blown pupils and fanned eyelashes and a little humming noise of appreciation. 

She's wet and hot and obscene too as Rebekah hooks her thumb around cotton panties and pulls them away. The car smells of sex now. She watches as Elena rides her fingers, stares up at her face and hungers for every expression she gets. She thinks vindictively on how the Salvatores had said this girl felt nothing now. With Rebekah's fingers in her cunt, she does. 

"Harder."

Biting at the girl's lips for that, Rebekah curls her fingers and sets a faster pace. Thumb relentless on her clit, she fingers the girl like how she wants it. Harder and faster and probably a bit painful. Not that Elena tells her to stop. No, Rebekah doesn't stop and Elena's doesn't stop and then she's shuddering through her orgasm. 

A content smile curves over her face as Rebekah wipes her fingers on the leather car. "Thank you," she damn near purrs out. 

Her mouth twists and she peers up at her. "Are you thanking me for fucking you?"

"I can't be appreciative?" 

"It's not quite-"

Rebekah doesn't get to finish her mocking reply because her legs are being pushed apart as Elena settles between them, hands reaching for the snap of her jeans. Her mouth goes dry as her own expensive lingerie is pulled and tugged impatiently down her thighs. Elena doesn't even bother taking all her clothes off before lowering her head, warm breath puffing against her cunt. 

Elena eats her out and Rebekah bucks her hips into her mouth. She doesn't try keep her lips pressed together, just lets the noises fall out, loud cries. She shreds the back of the seat and thumps a booted foot against the door as Elena sucks her clit and uses her teeth. 

Her face shines messy in the dark when she pulls away, Rebekah's thighs shaking. "See, I can be thankful." 

Gin and cheap lotion and Rebekah thinks she might just ignore the headlights she can see coming their way.


End file.
